Alyssa Chia
Perfil thumb|250px|Alyssia Chia *'Nombre:' 賈靜雯 (贾静雯) / Chia Ching Wen (Jia Jing Wen) *'Nombre en inglés:' Alyssa Chia *'También conocida como:' 妞紐 / Niu Niu *'Profesión:' Actriz, Presentadora, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taipei, Taiwan *'Estatura:' 160cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre *'Familia:' Hermano menor/cantante, compositor, letrista (Wesley Chia (衛斯理)), cuñada/actriz Amanda Chu, Esposo/actor Xiu Jie Kai y 3 hijos *'Agencia:' Ye He Xing Guang Sobre Alyssa Chia hizo su debut cuando tenía 17 años. Al principio, actuaba con frecuencia como anfitriona de programas infantiles como Shenxian Zhitou y participó actuando en varios dramas como All in the Family, Hen with Duckling. Sin embargo, no tenía la intención de desarrollarse en el círculo del entretenimiento, así que fue a la Academia de Cine de Beijing para formarse. Finalmente abandonó sus estudios debido a su apego con su familia y una oferta de una empresa en Taiwán. Más tarde su padre fracasó en los negocios y ella hizo todo lo posible para entrar en el círculo del entretenimiento para ayudar a su familia. Cuando regresó a Taiwan, su carrera no despegó hasta que actuó en el drama Four Daughters y aumentó su popularidad. En 2005 se casó y fue una noticia sensacional. En el mismo año, dio a luz una niña llamada Angelina. En diciembre, se casó con Sun Zhi Hao en Estados Unidos. En 2009, se propagaron rumores sobre el matrimonio. Chia realizó una conferencia de prensa y reconoció que la relación entre Sun y ella se había roto. En 2010, se divorciaron. Chia dijo que sólo necesitaba a su hija y no bienes. En agosto de 2010, el tribunal local de Taipei tomó la decisión de que Chia y Sun tienen la custodia compartida de su hija, y ella debía seguir siendo su tutora principal. En septiembre de 2010, los dos hicieron algunas concesiones. La niña podía vivir con Chia durante 20 días y vivir con Sun por 10 días durante un mes. Dramas *The Story of Ming Dynasty (TBA) *Nowhere Man (Netflix, 2019) *The World Between Us (PTS, 2019) *Angel Wings (Quanzhou TV/Shenzhen TV, 2016) *Wait for Happiness (2014) *Under the Same Roof (Shenzhen City Channel, 2013) *Tian Long Ba Bu (Hunan TV, 2013) *Gong Suo Lian Cheng (Hunan TV, 2013) *Wo Ai Ni Ai Ni Ai Wo (FTV, 2013) *The Secret History of Princess Tai Ping (Hunan TV, 2012) *Entangling Love in Shanghai (侬本多情) (2010) *Infernal Lover (SETV, 2010) *Bei Shang Shi Chang Shou Ge (2007) *The 100th Bride (2005) *Turn Left, Turn Right / A Chance of Sunshine (向左走，向右走) (2004) *Qin Wang Li Shi Min (2004) *Miracle Healer (2004) *You Jian Ju Hua Xiang (GTV, 2003) *Lady Wu - The First Empress (2003) *Bu Yi Tian Zi 布衣天子 (2003) *Yi Tian Tu Long Ji (2002) *Da Han Tian Zi (2002) *Super School (2001) *Fei Long Zai Tian (2000) *Legend of Dagger Li (1999) *The New Liang San Bo and Zhu Ying Tai (新梁山伯與祝英台) (1999) *Swordsman III (1999) *The Legend of a Chinese Hero / Zhong Hua Er Nu (1998) *First Love *Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow (明天有你) (TTV, 1998) *Angel's Sleepless Night (天使夜未眠) (CTS, 1998) *Four Daughters (四千金) (1997) *Beautiful Good Woman (美麗好女人) (1997) *Three Kingdoms Hero - Guan Gong ( 三國英雄傳—關公) (1996) *Blue Moon (碧海明月心) (CTV, 1996) *Taiwan History (台灣演義) (1996) *Crystal Flower (水晶花) (CTV, 1995) *Love Red (情愛紅塵) (TTV, 1995) *My Father Is a Anchorman (我的爸爸是主播) (CTV, 1994) *That Year, We Were Cool (那一年我們都很酷) (CTV, 1994) *Warn and Cool Season (又涼又曖的季節) (TTV, 1992) *Mulberry Valley My Home (納桑麻谷我的家) (CTS, 1992) *Hen with Duckling (母雞帶小鴨) (CTS, 1992) *All in the Family (佳家福) (CTS, 1990) Películas *First Of May (2014) *Sex Appeal (2014) *Love Doesn't Go, Love Doesn't Let Go (2013) *I Must Try to Be a Good Person (2000) *Love's Story Book (2000) *Bad Girl Trilogy (1999) *Spring Cactus (1999) *True Feelings Crazy Love (1998) Discografía 'Single' Curiosidades *'Educación:' Beijing Film Academy *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, cantonés e inglés *'Origen nativo:' Tianjin, China *'Religión:' Cristianismo *En 2012, posó para una campaña publicitaria de PETA, animando a los dueños de mascotas para tener a sus perros y gatos esterilizados o castrados. Enlaces *Baidu baike *Wikipedia China *Instagram *Facebook *Weibo Galería Alyssa Chia1.jpg Alyssa Chia2.jpg Alyssa Chia3.jpg Alyssa Chia4.jpg Alyssa Chia5.jpg Alyssa Chia6.jpg Alyssa Chia7.jpg Alyssa Chia8.jpg Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWPresentador